


Careful Who You Put On A Show For

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Animated GIFs, Blowjobs, Breasts, Caught, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, EXPLICIT GIFS, Erotic gifs, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Girlfriend Veronica Lodge, Hair-pulling, Hermione Lodge married Steve Rogers, Infidelity, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW GIF, No Incest, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character, PORN gifs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Standing Sex, Step-parents, Stepdad Steve and stepdaughters friend, Taboo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching, against fridge sex, bad girlfriend, first time cheating, fucking where anyone could come in, fucking your girlfriends dad, girlfriends stepdad, inappropriate relationships, no sex between Veronica and Steve, pussy licking, sex gifs, stepdad steve, still taboo, wrong relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Veronica and Y/n are home alone and things get a little heated, especially later when Veronica's stepfather confronts Y/n after secretly watching them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers and Y/n, Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Veronica Lodge and Y/n, Veronica Lodge/Girlfriend!Reader, Veronica Lodge/Original Character(s), Veronica Lodge/Original Female Character(s), Veronica Lodge/Reader, Veronica Lodge/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 324





	Careful Who You Put On A Show For

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, it took me forever to edit and there's way too many gifs but oh well. Steve Rogers is Veronica Lodge's stepfather in this fic, he married Hermione Lodge. Doesn't follow either Marvel or Riverdale storyline so AU. Steve and Veronica don't do anything in this so there is no incest factor to this fic, just taboo for Y/n fucking her girlfriend's stepdad.

“Are your parent’s home?” You ask from your spot next to Veronica on the couch.

She shook her head, “They went out for the night.”

You smile, leaning your head in until your lips were pressed against hers. She couldn’t help but smirk into your lips, you were so predictable, but she loved it. Her hands went into your hair, pulling slightly to get you to moan for her. Smiling as you do, she knew exactly what to do to get you to come undone for her. Removing her lips from yours, she starts making her way down your chin to your neck, teasing you here and there with her tongue. You shiver moving your hands to her hips, needing to feel her.

“Baby.” You moan. She’s quick to pull your shirt off and is happily surprised when she sees that you hadn’t worn a bra today.

Veronica starts moving down your neck and towards your breasts, licking and nipping at them until her lips locked onto your nipple and gave it a quick pull. You tense under her as the feeling went straight to your clit. Her arms moving to cage you into the couch, eyes never leaving yours, picking up any reaction you had to her movements as she continues to lick and suck at your nipples. Your hand finds its way into her hair and the other to the couch at the feeling of her mouth teasing you.

After some time of playing and switching between the two to give each the right amount of attention, she knows she has you soaking for her and promptly retracts herself from your body. You whimper at the loss, and she smirks as she moves off the couch to kneel in front of you. Her hands tracing up your legs to the hem of your shorts, not even wasting a minute before she’s tugging them down your legs, throwing them and your panties somewhere behind her.

Goosebumps appear on your skin as she spreads you wide open for her, gently pressing kisses on your thighs until she reaches your mound. “Fuck babe” she moans, sliding a finger up your slick folds.

“V” you shiver, wanting her so badly as she eases closer, tracing her tongue up and down your core. Loving how you start squirming for her, she licks up your slit, making sure to avoid your clit. Not wanting to give you what you wanted just yet, so she continues this way until you beg her for more.

“Baby” You groan looking down at her.

Not being able to resist you much longer she gives in and finally takes your clit between her lips. Your so sensitive she has you shaking at the feeling, leaning your head back as you moan a little too loudly. You feel her smile against you for a moment, enjoying the pleasure she causes you before she regains her focus on what she’s doing. Her tongue never leaving you, not that you ever wanted it to, she always made you feel like you were touching the sky especially when she spent hours with her head in between your legs, those days you always had trouble functioning after.

Opening your eyes, you see Veronica on her knees not even looking at you she was so focused. Movement behind her has you glancing up and seeing her stepfather in the doorway staring at you. You didn’t know how long he was standing there or when he got home but you froze, what are you supposed to do, your girlfriend's stepdad was watching you and judging by the bulge in his pants he had been here a while.

“Fuck” you moan gripping her hair roughly at the knowledge of Steve Rogers being turned on by you and his stepdaughter. Why did that excite you, she'd be mortified if she knew, you should tell her to stop or say something.

Instead the other hand that wasn’t on Veronica’s head went to your nipple as you start tugging on it while staring into his eyes. He gives you a wicked smirk at the action, realizing you weren’t going to stop the show. You were so distracted by him that you didn’t even notice Veronica moving to slip a finger inside your slit until she was already inside you.

Gripping her hair tighter in surprise you almost scream at the feeling. She continues her movements, enjoying watching you fall apart for her. “More” you whimper, causing her to comply by adding another finger.

Looking towards the door again, you see Steve with his hands rubbing over the bulge in his pants. His dark eyes never leaving yours as he bites his lip. The image causing you to groan. _Fuck how could someone look so good and still be fully clothed_. Twisting the nipple still in your hand hard, wanting to tease him a bit. He nods his head in approval seeming to want to tease you back as he begins unbuckling his pants and reaching in to take his manhood out and stroke it.

“Fuck” you moan, bucking up into Veronica’s face. She brings the hand not currently inside your heat to hold your hips down and inserts another finger, not stopping her tongue on your clit. Steve only winked at your reaction, continuing to rub himself.

“Please” you whimper unsure of what you’re asking for or from who you’re asking either, but Veronica understands, adding more pressure when sucking your clit and giving a curl of her fingers. Throwing you over the edge as you wrap your thighs around her head and cum on her face, never taking your eyes off Steve as he is enthralled with your display.

Eyes closed, you take a moment to gather yourself and when you open your eyes its to Veronica slowly kissing up your body. When she makes it to your lips you pull her in, wrapping a hand in her hair and tasting yourself. Groaning at your taste, you move a hand to her body and lightly caress down her sides. Losing yourself in her lips, you trace up her stomach to her nipples barely touching them before you release her lips and giggle.

“Your turn” you laugh and move her around until she’s laying down against the couch and your laying on your side half on top of her, with your pussy facing Veronica’s stepdads general direction. Pressing your lips to hers for a brief moment, not even letting her respond before you place your face into her neck and give her open mouth kisses. Her eyes slowly close, enjoying your actions. Your arm sliding under her shirt and over her bralette, gently teasing her over the material. She squirms but stays still for the most part, waiting for you to do more.

“Off” you say tugging at her shirt. She sits up quickly, throwing her shirt to the side so you can return to what you planned, licking and sucking her nipple through the bralette. Hands running down her hips and stomach, gently feeling her soft skin until you reach the hem of her skirt and slide underneath. Never letting your mouth leave her chest, you continue your journey underneath her skirt until you feel the wet spot in her panties. Rubbing her through the lace to give her a small taste, before your hands are leaving her wetness and mouth off her chest. She lets out a whimper, bucking her hips up to try to get you to keep touching her. Ignoring her, your hand reaches up and grabs at her skirt to pull it off her hips, lifting herself a little to help you, leaving her only in her panties and a bralette in front of you. Your lips return to her nipples, not bothering to remove her bralette, enjoying the rough sensation the barrier gave you.

She knew you were doing everything to avoid going where she wanted the attention and she couldn’t take it anymore, tangling her hand in your hair in an effort to usher you along. You would’ve laughed if your mouth wasn’t busy, even so, you did give in to her and brought a hand back to her panties. Reaching underneath to feel at her lips, feeling how wet she was for you, sliding a finger up and down before inserting it inside her, causing her to twitch. Smirking you bite at her nipple as you bring your thumb to her clit. Increasing the speed gradually on your movements until your going as fast as you can before stopping altogether and removing your fingers from inside her. Licking the juices off your fingers you moan “Mmm baby, so sweet. I need to taste you right now”

Moving down the couch a little so you are in between her legs, you manage a quick glance to the side and notice, Steve is still there, and he hasn’t stopped touching himself. He was hidden so Veronica wouldn’t be able to see him, but he could see you. You grin, the thought of him watching your actions had you clenching your thighs together.

A whimper from Ronnie causes you to regain your focus and move your attention back to what you really wanted to look at. Lowering your head, you gently move her panties to the side and bring your tongue close, giving her long licks and savouring her intoxicating slick. Unable to stay still, you bring your finger to her clit and rub at it, feeling her shiver at the stimulation. Soon enough your tongue leaves her hole and replaces your fingers on her clit. She moans out your name, as her hand reaches up behind her to grab onto the couch and the other remains in your hair, mirroring your actions from when she was going down on you.

You bring the finger with some of her slick on it to your pussy, opening your lips for your voyeur to get a good look before your rubbing your own little nub. The hand you’re not using to masturbate yourself with went to her nipples, tweaking one, while the grip she has on your hair tightens. Moving your fingers to your opening, you insert two inside right away and give one last lick to her clit before sliding your tongue down until it circles her tight little hole. Hearing a gasp that gets caught in her throat as you stick your tongue inside her, wiggling it around and twisting her nipple at the same time.

Moaning “Fuck baby, I’m so close” a little louder than she normally would have if you weren’t at home alone. Well at least she thought you two were alone.

Groaning at the sight of her laying out desperate and needy for you, adding extra vibrations to her pussy. You continue tongue fucking her until your sure she is about to burst for you. Returning to her clit and removing your fingers from inside your own pussy, bringing them to her mouth, she starts sucking on them like a popsicle, groaning at your taste. Just as you are giving her the same amount of suction on her button, causing her to start shaking. Unable to stop herself she cums hard, head going back into the couch, her moans being silenced by your fingers still in her mouth as you work her through it. Not removing your tongue from her pussy until she pulls at your hair, the overstimulation becoming too much for her.

You withdraw from in-between her legs, moving to sit up but not moving away, just letting her take a minute for herself as you rub her thighs in a soothing way, helping her come down from her high. Your eyes moving back to where you knew Steve was, only to see him gone. Not understanding why the fact that he was no longer there watching caused you to feel upset. Shaking your head at how ridiculous that was you let that thought go as quickly as it came, focusing back on Veronica as she began talking to you.

“Wow, that was amazing Y/n/n! What got into you? It was almost like you were showing off for someone.”

You duck your head blushing, catching the smirk growing on Ronnie’s face at your apparent bashfulness. Assuming you were just being shy and not that you felt embarrassed for realizing her stepdad watching you two got you way more needy and wet than usual. Instead of answering her you bring your lips to hers and distract her with your tongue. She let it go with no problem, enjoying the sweet gentle side after your moment together.

***

“Can’t sleep?” A voice comes from behind you, scaring you and causing you to scream and almost fall from turning around so quickly from your place at the fridge.

“Whoa, Mr. Rogers, you almost gave me a heart attack.” You say holding your heart as you wait for it to slow down again. He openly laughs at your reaction, _god that laugh, why didn’t he do that all the time_. You didn’t say anything, crossing your arms and pouting at him for laughing at you, even if his laugh did make you feel all tingly in places you really shouldn’t. Reaching up he places two fingers under your chin to get you to look him in the eye.

“Aww, come on, it was cute. Don’t get all shy on me now princess, especially not after the little show you gave me.” He says with a giant smirk, eyes on your lips as his grip on your chin remains, your breath catches in your throat, not knowing what to say. His stare was enough to hypnotize you, making you feel all his attention but causing you to feel naked in your [cute](https://www.victoriassecret.com/p/404x539/tif/57/85/57857bd611b749f1b9e7b9cce255f4de/399638093_OM_F.jpg) little [PJ set.](https://images.asos-media.com/products/asos-design-contrast-satin-pyjama-cami-and-short-set/11975156-1-navy?%24XXL%24&wid=513&fit=constrain)

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You barely mumble. Somehow, he hears you and his eyes turn a whole shade darker.

“Really princess, are you sure about that?” He says taking a step closer to you and trapping you against the fridge.

“Wha-what are you doing?” You ask staring into his eyes, knowing that you shouldn’t be feeling this attraction to your girlfriend's family member, but you couldn’t help if the way he was staring at you was ruining your pyjama shorts.

“So, you’re saying you forgot you caught me watching you get your cute little pussy devoured, baby” Steve says sliding his hands up your hips, barely putting any pressure to let you feel his hands against you. Watching him intently unable to look away from his eyes, almost as if in a trance by all the blue.

Smiling, pleased with your attention, he slips his hand under your tank top, trailing over your stomach. “You forgot when you watched me stroke my cock for you?” He asks lightly pressing his groin into you, letting you feel all of him. Your eyes widening in surprise but also arousal at the feel of his length against you. He removes the pressure all too soon as he notices the look in your eyes, hands starting to wander from your hips.

“You don’t remember looking at me as you came squeezing these for me” He emphasizes his point by squeezing your breasts in his hands, causing you to moan softly at the feeling. He didn’t linger long and soon his hands are back to tracing down your skin, teasing your stomach once more and focusing on the waistline of your shorts.

“If you don’t remember any of that princess, I don’t think you remember moving your hand down to your little lips and –” He slid his hand down your shorts sliding a finger through your lips, you arch up into his hands, gripping onto his shoulders for support. He grins sarcastically saying “Wow, that’s quite wet for someone who doesn’t know what happened.”

You bit your lip, _fuck,_ you were screwed. He knew what he was doing, he had you melting for him in no time at all, teasing your lips, gently pressing against your button but only for a moment before he switches to teasing his finger around your hole. You undulate your hips into his hand, wanting him to stop the teasing, wanting it too bad to think about anything else.

“But… since you don’t know what I’m talking about, I guess I should be going.” He says stopping his movements with a shrug. If you weren’t so shocked, you would have been mad at the smile on his smug face. Making a move as if to take his hand away from inside your shorts, you grab his hand quickly, not wanting him to stop. You remove your shorts quickly before grinding your hips motioning for him to continue, he laughs, not doing what you wanted, instead keeping his hand resting on your lips but nothing else.

“Use your words, princess, what do you want me to do?”

“Finger me”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please sir, please finger me” He smiles, moving his fingers inside you, causing you to gasp at the sudden intrusion. Even if you knew it was coming, his pace still had you falling apart, not slowing down or easing into anything. He gave it to you fast and hard, no preamble or warning.

“Is this what you wanted? You wanted to come apart on my fingers, wanted to drench my hand with your slutty little juices.” All you can do is nod and grind your hips into his hand, trying to help him get you there faster.

“Mmm, princess you’re so wet for me. So, wet for your girlfriend's stepdaddy. Does it turn you on to know she’s upstairs, that she could come down at any moment and catch you moaning for me. It does, doesn’t it, come on angel, I know your close for me already. What an easy little girl, I’ve barely touched you. Come on be a good girl and cum for daddy Steve.”

“Fuck” You can’t help it, his voice, the teasing, the situation, the risk, it was all too much for you. Moving your hips faster you let yourself go and cum on his fingers. Slowing his fingers down to get you through your high, finally stopping when you’ve caught your breath.

Barely coming down from your high, you drop to the floor and pull at his pants, helping him get them off along with his boxers. His cock jumps out, almost hitting you in the face as the boxers come off. It was bigger than you imagined it to be when he was touching himself for you earlier.

“Mr. Rogers” You moan rubbing your hands over his cock, exploring a little before you start to play with it.

“You like daddy’s cock princess?” He asks running his hand over the top of your head. Nodding you bring your lips closer to give kitten licks to his slit.

“What a good girl” He praises as you wrap your lips over the head. You hadn’t been with a guy in a few months, not since you started dating Veronica but if Steve’s moans were anything to go by, you hadn’t lost your touch. Slowly you take more and more, feeling your throat relax around him, letting you take him further in each time you bobbed. Allowing his sounds to be your guide in how he wanted you to touch him, rubbing your thighs together as you enjoy the taste and weight on your tongue. Wanting to feel him splashdown your throat soon as you weren’t going to be able to wait much longer.

Bringing your hands up to help reach the rest of what your throat couldn’t fit. His hand gripping your hair tight, not directing you at all but just having his hand rest there. Moaning at the thought of him guiding you down onto his dick, leading your movements, using your mouth as he pleased. You stroke him a few more times before removing your hands and squeezing the hand on your head, trying to signal what you wanted.

Luckily for you Steve caught on and groaned, angling his hand for a better position and control over your mouth. Starting his thrusts off fast, he pistols back and forth into your mouth, already so close to cumming with how obedient you were being for him. Your hands were behind your back, tears streaming down your face, his actions continued not stopping until he finally spilled his seed in your mouth. You moan happily swallowing as much as you could, taking your time cleaning him up until you were sure you got it all.

Gently he pulls your hair, removing your lips from his cock and leaning down to grab your hips, lifting you into his arms and pressing you against the fridge. Rubbing his dick in between your lower lips, you shudder feeling him start hardening once again. Not sure how he manages to get hard again so quickly but enjoying what was going to come next, even though he felt much bigger pressed against you than when you had your lips around him.

Leaning down to catch your nipple through your tanktop in his mouth, he gives the other the same attention with his fingers as he plays you like a violin. Gripping his hair, you start moving your hips, loving the feeling of him sliding against your clit and his mouth on you. _God you had issues_ , you knew you should stop, walk away before it could go any further, especially because Veronica could catch you at any moment. But you couldn’t, it was so dangerous and risky and still, you had never been so wet before.

Steve let you get lost in the feeling before he stopped moving altogether, lining his cock up with your hole but not going any further. He didn’t move, holding you against the fridge, your legs wrapping around him, trying to get him to slip inside but even with you trying to grind your hips into him, he didn’t budge.

“Did you need something princess?” Steve asks as if you weren’t naked and wet in the middle of the kitchen for him.

“Please, please fuck me” You beg, done pretending you weren’t desperate from him. “Please sir”

“Fuck, princess. What a good girl for daddy” He says finally inserting himself inside your soaked pussy. Biting his neck to hide the scream that wanted to escape your lips.

“Mmm, you’re so tight” Moaning into your ear, reacting to your bite. You squeeze around him as he starts moving inside you, starting off slow so you could adjust to him.

“Oh god” You whisper gripping onto his neck tightly as he starts bouncing you on his cock. “Fuck Steve”

“Shhh, princess, wouldn’t want anyone to catch us now would we. Especially not somebody’s girlfriend” He smirks, almost daring you to be louder so Ronnie would hear you.

You try your hardest not to be loud but he’s making it so hard, hitting you right where you need him too. It all feels like too much but not enough, god it was so wrong, but you enjoy every moment. Your girlfriend’s stepdad was fucking you against the fridge in their family kitchen while your girlfriend or his wife could walk in at any time. It was too naughty for you not to squirm around him. Steve grunting at the feeling of you clenching around him, unable to stop yourself because of how wet you were for him and this situation. _God were you going to hell_.

“Please” You beg, not knowing exactly what you were asking for but he seemed to understand, chuckling as he keeps pushing into you. “Does someone want to cum? Is it too much for my princess, is it too much to fuck your girlfriend's stepfather, to feel my hard cock inside this tight little wet hole, using it however I want.”

He traces down your hip to your clit and rubs it, helping you get closer to your orgasm. Moaning you bury your head in his neck and grind into his hand, loving how he never stops thrusting hard into you. “You like this princess, you like me fucking you where anyone could walk in and see us. See my dick thrust in and out of your tight little pussy. See you helpless and unable to do anything else but take it as I pound into you.”

“Fuck” you whimper into his shoulder, squeezing around him as a reflex to his words. He doesn’t stop his pace or his words until you were right on the edge. “Cum for me princess.” The reaction his words have on you are as if he flipped a switch, immediately cumming hard on his dick, biting his shoulder to stop the screams from getting out. He keeps pounding into you, working you through your high and into another orgasm.

“That’s it, babydoll, what a good girl for me” He praises before speeding his thrusts as he gets closer to his own release. You maintain your grip on his neck and have even dug your nails firmly into his back, the pressure too much and you feel like it will never stop. The roughness that your nails and teeth add have him shooting his cum all too soon inside you. Which results in you falling over the edge once more into another small orgasm.

“Daddy” You almost scream, feeling the pressure release as you drench his thighs with your juices.

“Fuck princess”

“I’m sorry” You blush, still hiding your face in his neck but having withdrawn your teeth and nails from him. Turning his head to look down at you, he grabs your chin with his fingers, making you look him in the eyes once more. “Never apologize for that princess” Placing kisses on your lips for a few moments before he sets your shaky legs back down on the ground.

Before you even realize it, he’s kneeling in front of you with his face in your pussy. His tongue against your lips licking up your combined juices, surprising you at the suddenness and oversensitivity. Letting out a squeak at the feeling, he slaps your thigh reminding you to keep quiet. You bite your lip as your hands reach down into his hair, his hands coming to your lower lips and spreading them out so he can lick you clean. Taking a few nibbles here and there, causing your grip in his hair to tighten each time.

After he was sure he got everything he stood up and brought his lips to yours, sharing your combined juices in a wet kiss. Leaning into each other, you couldn’t help but grind your hips against his. Loving how you were only standing up because he was holding onto you, the taste of both of you so intoxicating that neither of you could get enough.

Steve pulled away from you first, backing up and sliding his hands up to cup your breasts one last time before he spoke, “You should probably get back before she wakes up and finds us here, princess”

You nod, as he steps away from you completely watching you gather your clothes and slip them on as he pulls his pants up, both of you kissing one last time before going off to your rooms.

He smirks at you in the hallway, giving you a wink before he entered and shut the door to his room with Hermione. You smile and creep into yours, releasing a breath when you realize Ronnie is still sound asleep in her bed, not having realized you left. Slipping in next to her, you lay there dreaming of having them both at once.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)
> 
> If you enjoyed what you read, I'd really appreciate it if you wanted to help me out, [Treat Me To A Tea, Please](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)


End file.
